cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling
Aisling is played by angelofmusic1992 Her ideal LA is Abigail Brenson. Biography Despite her small appearance, Aisling is a lot older than she looks. She's actually over a thousand years old, so she has a lot of knowledge under her belt. She lived with a group of fairies that were allies of the Slanaitheoirs. She became close friends with one of the younger healers, Brendan. Eventually, she became close to Aidan as well. She was with the fairies when the Dark Ones attacked. She ran to save Aidan and Brendan, but by the time she got there, Brendan was already dead. She did save Aidan, but she felt very guilty for not being able to save Brendan in time. She went with Aidan to protect him and watch out for him. While the two did live together peacefully for twenty years, they were still devestated by the deaths of the Slanaitheoirs and Brendan. But when Aisling saw that Tulio was a healer, she felt hope again and secretly brought him to Aidan. As the three of them became closer, Aisling saw that maybe Tulio was the thing that would finally help Aidan move on from Brendan. She became fiercely devoted to Tulio as she was to Aidan, even telling him to hide when Aidan was captured so he wouldn't run the risk of being killed. But in the end, Tulio came with her to rescue Aidan, along with Miguel. Tulio ended up saving them all, and now Aisling lives at the circus along with Aidan Personality Aisling can act both mature and childlike at times. She speaks like an adult most of the time, except when she gets really excited. But she has the curiosity of a child and will ask a lot of questions when she sees something new. She loves anything nature related, so if you disregard it, she'll probably kick your butt. She loves wandering through the forest, especially with someone she likes. She prefers old-fashioned things rather than new technology. She's stubborn when someone tries to take care of her and always insists that she can handle herself just fine. Powers Being a fairy, Aisling has a very long life compared to humans. She can grow plants and make animals spirit-like so they can float through walls. She can also turn into a white wolf. Role in the Cirque Animal Trainer's Assistant Relations Brendan Although Aisling's duty as a fairy was to help all the healers, she had a particular fondness for Brendan. He loved exploring the forest with her and they could spend hours together. He made her laugh and made her feel like she wasn't thousands of years old. It was through Brendan that Aisling met Aidan, and she became close to him as well. Losing Brendan to the Dark Ones pained her greatly, as Brendan was one of the few friends she had. She did eventually heal from this loss, even though it took Aidan longer. Aidan Aidan is one of Aisling's closest friends. He's the only one who knows about her history and what's she's gone through. He and Aisling take care of each other and have each other's backs, no matter what. More often than not, she and Aidan communicate with simple glances rather than speaking. Tulio Aisling seemed to have hope in Tulio as soon as she saw him. She could sense that he had potential and talent. But as time went on, she saw that Tulio could be the one to bring Aidan out of his despression. She pushed Aidan to tell Tulio about Brendan, and the event bonded the three of them together. Aisling is very loyal to Tulio and will defend in almost any way possible. Madoka Madoka is one of the few friends Aisling has, but she does enjoy her company. They're both fairies and they both enjoy things like being around animals and climbing trees. While the two don't hang out much, Aisling still considers Madoka a friend. Hotaru Aisling isn't necessarily friends with the girl, but knows that she's a good person, since she did try to stop Mistress 9 from killing her. Aisling hopes that the young girl's troubles are over and that she can finally get on with her life, since Mistress 9 had taken so much of it away. Rain Despite only hanging out with him a few times, Aisling considers Rain a friend. Both of them are very curious and love to have fun. He's even convinced her to get a little close to cities, which she's always been antsy about since they're filled with iron and smoke. Wendy Despite Aisling being a fairy and Wendy being the daughter of Hades himself (who is associated with everything dead), the two have managed to become friends. Wendy has even taken Aisling to the Underworld. Aisling isn't sure if she likes it though, and prefers to hang out with Wendy in the forest. Madeline Aisling met Madeline in the animal tent and the two soon became friends. Aisling thinks Madeline is pretty interesting and hopes to learn more about her home, which is Wonderland itself. Itchy It was only a matter of time before Aisling became friends with some of the talking animals around the circus. And Itchy turned out to be the first one. The two managed to hit it off pretty quickly, even though Itchy is a little skittish around people. Aisling hopes she'll be able to help him with that so he can make more friends.